


Her biggest fear

by killing_kurare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It may seem that Mulan is quite fearless ... but there's one fear Aurora can never know.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- fearless  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- outsides

 

Aurora tries to sleep but finds she can’t. So much has changed, and her once well-known forest has turned into something … unknown and frightening. So many sounds that give her a chill, so many things that could creep up on them …

She sits up and looks around wide eyed.

“Is everything alright?”  
  
Aurora startles a little and sees Mulan watching her. She can’t help but smile embarrassed.

“I’m a little afraid … Do you think I could sleep next to you? Please?”

She notices how Mulan’s mouth twitches, how she averts her eyes. “Of course. I think it will be warmer for us, too.”

Aurora exhales gladly and moves her blanket next to the warrior. “Thank you, that’s very kind,” she says and settles down against the other woman. “You know, I envy you.”

“Envy me?” Mulan asks, her voice surprised and … unsure in a way. But that must be Aurora’s imagination.

“Yes … you’re so fearless, brave and virtuous. I wish I could be more like you.”

“No need for that. There are also things I’m afraid of,” Mulan answers softly and Aurora chuckles.

“But I’m sure these are not as stupid as the things that frighten me.”

Mulan presses her lips together, not answering to that. How should Aurora know anyway that Mulan’s biggest fear is the end of this journey and that she’s not needed by the beautiful princess anymore?

 

 


End file.
